


Nakajima Yuto - Where It All Started

by zeon_avalanthe



Series: Just ExtraOrdinary Life - Character Prologue Series [1]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-10
Updated: 2010-02-10
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeon_avalanthe/pseuds/zeon_avalanthe
Summary: Sometimes what you call ordinary is extraordinary.





	Nakajima Yuto - Where It All Started

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from my LJ account. Unbeta-ed.

“Minna, get along well with each other okay !”  
  
Yuto nod eagerly after his teacher said so. Today is a his first day in kindergarten, as well as any other children. He’s so happy to finally go to school, meet new friends, and have new experiences.  
  
Yuto start to look around as their teacher just watch them play on the playground behind the school. The teachers let the new students get along with their new friends and also new environment instead of make them learn immediately.  
  
Yuto rested his eyes on one particular boy who is currently playing alone in the swing. He seems unpassionate and sad. His pale pouty lips curved down and his well-paded cheeks looked so pale. His eyes showed blankness. This boy looked unattracted at all, but Yuto undescribably interested in him as he approached the boy.  
  
“Hi~ My name ish Nakajima Yuto, what ish your name ?” Yuto ask cheerfully as he sits at the other swing next to the boy.  
  
The boy looked startled as he jumps a bit and looks at Yuto hesitantly.  
  
“M-me ?” He points at himself.  
  
Yuto nod while smiling widely.  
  
“M-my name is Y-yamada Ryosuke.” The boy answered quietly.  
  
“Yama-chan ! Let’s be friends ne~” Yuto exlaim happily.  
  
“Y-yama-chan ?” The boy ask him in disbelief.  
  
“Yesh !” Yuto nod eagerly. “Let’s play with the sands ne~” Yuto take his hand and start to run to the sandbox.  
  
“C-chotto ! Nakajima-kun !” Ryosuke try to struggle.  
  
Yuto suddenly stop, make Ryosuke almost bump into him. He turns around and look at Ryosuke straightly into the eyes. “It’s Yuto. YU-TO. Not Nakajima-kun.”  
  
“H-hai, Yuto-kun.” Ryosuke reply in surprise.  
  
Yuto tilt his head. “I don’t like the –kun thing either. Remove it next time.”  
  
Ryosuke just nod as Yuto drag him to the sandbox and so they played together. Ryosuke seemed hesitant at first, but he finally enjoyed it himself.  
  
“Ja ne !” Ryosuke bid Yuto goodbye as he walks home by himself.  
  
“Ja ne !” Yuto reply his goodbye as he too walks home, but with his mother.  
  
He’s actually curious of why Ryosuke walk home by himself as everyone else from the kindergarten being picked up by their parents. No one had sent him to school as well as Yuto watched the next day. When Yuto ask him, Ryosuke just said that his parents are too busy to do that. Older people will have known that Ryosuke had lied, but for Yuto, it is the truth.  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
“Let’s do it at your house Yama-chan !” Yuto suggested to do their homeworks at his bestfriend’s house together.  
  
“Eh ? Why don’t we just do it at your place ?” Ryosuke showed an uncomfortable look.  
  
“But we’ve always did our homeworks at my house ! I want to come to Yama-chan’s house for once !” Yuto whine to the older boy.  
  
“Demo…”  
  
“Yama-chan, we’ve been bestfriends for 2 years and a half and I never know where your house is !” Yuto burst out.  
  
“You know where my house is.” Ryosuke whisper ever so quietly.  
  
“But I never step in your house once !” Yuto said matter-of-factly. Seeing the boy give no respond, Yuto continued, “Come on Yama-chan~ Just this once. We’ve been at my house ever since we entered the grade school. It’d been more than 6 months we did our homeworks at my house and I just ask this for now only. Please~”  
  
“But Yuto…”  
  
“Please Yama-chan~” Yuto clap his hands together and beg to him.  
  
“Yuto…” Ryosuke look at him sadly. “I…” Unconsciously, droplets of tear start to rolling down his face.  
  
Yuto widen his eyes in surprise to see his bestfriend suddenly cry. “Yama-chan ! Why are you crying ?” Yuto feel guilty toward Ryosuke’s sudden breakdown.  
  
Ryosuke try to smile as he wipes his tears away. “It’s nothing. I just… You won’t feel comfortable at my house. That’s why I don’t want you to come.”  
  
“Why wouldn’t I feel comfortable ? I don’t mind if your house isn’t big, my house is not so big too anyway.” Yuto frown.  
  
“It’s not that.” Ryosuke shake his head. “It’s about my family.”  
  
Yuto frown more. “What’s with your family ?”  
  
Ryosuke shift his body uncomfortably. “It’s a…”  
  
“Yama-chan, you know you can trust me with everything. We’re bestfriends right ?” Yuto squeeze Ryosuke’s shoulders encouragingly.  
  
Ryosuke stare at his bestfriend tenderly before he takes a deep breath. “My family, is not a very good one Yuto. My mom and dad, they’re not, getting along very well. And my brother, he’s not a very good figure for an older brother. It’s nothing nice to show.”  
  
“Yama-chan…”  
  
“Well, so that’s why you shouldn’t come to my house. You won’t feel comfortable at all.” Ryosuke try to smile.  
  
Yuto can only stare at him sadly. However, he still returns the smile and nod. It’s amazing how the boy can still be as happy as he is in that kind of situation in his family. Though he tried to hide it, Yuto know that Ryosuke’s family is worst than just he wanted him to know. Yuto somehow could see inside his eyes and found the truth. And it only need one afternoon to prove that what he thought is right.  
  
Yuto is in his way home from a book store where he just bought a new manga. He walks pass a house he never knew. But strangely, he had this urge to see at the plate name.  
  
‘YAMADA’  
  
Yuto widen his eyes. Is that possible that this Yamada’s house belonged to his bestfriend ? Yuto know that there’re a lot of Yamada in Japan, but he has a feeling that this one has his bestfriend lived under it.  
  
He’s still deep in thought when he heard a familiar voice coming from the house and make him jolt.  
  
“Yuto ?”  
  
Yuto turn to face his caller and found his bestfriend standing in the threshold, carrying a big plastic bag.  
  
“Uhm, hi Yama-chan.” Yuto greet him nervously.  
  
Ryosuke seemed to still in dazed when a woman’s voice is heard from inside.  
  
“Have you done ? What took it so long damnit ?!”  
  
Ryosuke wince at the voice before he replies, “Hai. I’m almost done. It’s just, a friend of me is walking by.”  
  
“Just get rid of whoever it is ! Hayaku ! You still have something to do !” She shouts again.  
  
“Hai.” Ryosuke shout back as he puts the plastic bag he’s carrying to the trash bin outside. “Gomen Yuto, for my mother’s words.” He apologizes to Yuto while doing so.  
  
“It’s okay. I understand.” Yuto assure the boy.  
  
Ryosuke smile. “Anyway, what are you doing here ?” He asks.  
  
“Well, I was just walking by.” Yuto shrug.  
  
Ryosuke mouthed an ‘O’ as he nods in understanding.  
  
“BRAT !” A woman suddenly showed up from inside and stare at Ryosuke scarily.  
  
Ryosuke jolt as he turns to see his mother standing near. “O-Okaa-Okaa-san…”  
  
‘SLAP’  
  
A strong hand landed on Ryosuke’s left cheek. The boy touch his aching cheek while trying to hold back his tears from falling.  
  
“DID I TELL YOU TO BE FAST ! I HAVE LIMITED PATIENCE DAMNIT !” She shouts at Ryosuke, completely ignoring Yuto who could only watch the whole scene in shock.  
  
“I, I’m s-sorry…” Ryosuke squeak, afraid of what his mother could do more.  
  
“SORRY ?! IT’S TOO LATE TO SAY SORRY ! YOU SHOULD’VE KNOWN THAT !” She keeps on shouting as another slap landed on Ryosuke’s right cheek now.  
  
“S-stop…” Ryosuke try to protect his face as his mother keep on hitting him.  
  
“YOU BRAT ! YOU MUST BE PUNISHED ! YOU…”  
  
“ERI !” A man shouts as he dashed toward Ryosuke and his mother. “What do you think you are doing ?” He grabs Ryosuke and protect him behind his back.  
  
“Let-me-punish-him !” The woman try to reach for Ryosuke who is now burying his face on the man’s back while the man himself push Ryosuke’s mother away.  
  
“NO !” He shouts. “He didn’t even do anything wrong !”  
  
“HE DID !” Ryosuke’s mother scream. “He’d prefer to chat with his friend and lazying around when I told him to put the garbage out ! And he hadn’t make dinner yet !”  
  
“It’s not his fault ! And it supposed to be you who did those kind of works ! Didn’t you supposed to be a mother for him ? Or a wife to me ? Show some respect Eri !” The man point out.  
  
His wife just glare at him dangerously. “I never asked for any of these !” She yells out loud before turning his back on them and walk inside.  
  
The man tries to control his breath before he turns and faced the scared Ryosuke. “Ryosuke dear, are you okay ?” He touches Ryosuke’s red cheeks.  
  
Ryosuke nod slowly as tears start to flowing from his eyes.  
  
“Gomen son. I should’ve come earlier.” He hugs Ryosuke tightly.  
  
“I-it’s okay, O-otou-san.” Ryosuke choke while saying those words.  
  
His father just smile. And that’s when he realizes Yuto’s presence there. “Who are you boy ?” He asks gently.  
  
Ryosuke jump a bit as he remembers Yuto. He immediately wipes his tears before turning to face his bestfriend. “O-otou-san, this is Y-yuto, my f-friend. Yuto t-this is m-my dad.” Ryosuke introduce them to each other.  
  
Yuto smile awkwardly as he bows to the man. “Nakajima Yuto desu.”  
  
Ryosuke’s father return the smile. “I’m Yamada Mitsuharu, Ryosuke’s dad. And I’m sorry about what happened earlier.”  
  
“It’s okay, Yamada-san.” Yuto said sheepishly.  
  
The man smile wider. “Well, I guess I’ll leave you two. Nakajima-kun, please take care of my boy okay ?” He said before walk away.  
  
“Otou-san !” Ryosuke blush a bit. When his father had gone, Ryosuke turn to face Yuto. “Gomen Yuto.”  
  
Yuto shake his head. “I said it’s okay. No need to worry.”  
  
Ryosuke smile bitterly. “Now you know how my family really are.”  
  
Yuto’s face saddened and they both fall in pregnant silence before Yuto break it, “Your father is nice.”  
  
Ryosuke smile. “He is.”  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
Yuto can only watch when Ryosuke being dragged away by his mother. He called for help to Yuto, but Yuto can’t do anything as his mother just hold him tight.  
  
Once the car is gone, Yuto can feel his mother’s grip loosened. Yuto take this chance tu get away and chase for the car. But he’s too late. The car is already out of sight and no matter how loud he called, his bestfriend will never can call back.  
  
“YOU’RE SO MEAN !” He yells at his mother as tears start brimming from his eyes. “I can save him ! WE CAN SAVE HIM !”  
  
“Yuto…” His mother said softly. “You have to understand. No matter how we wanted him to stay, we can’t ! His mother will come later with lawyer and polices and still bring him away because she’s the one who has the full right on him.”  
  
“But we can tell those guys that she hurted Yama-chan !” Yuto insist.  
  
“We can’t Yuto. We have no proves.” His mother said matter-of-factly.  
  
“I DON’T CARE !” Yuto scream. “I just want Yama-chan to stay !” He shuts his room’s door hard on his mother’s face and lock it.  
  
He refused to eat, he refused to talk, he refused to go outside his room. He ignored his parents and he also refused to go to school.  
  
“Yuto, please. Don’t do this anymore. Do you think Yama-chan would like it to see you like this ?” His mother begged him from outside his room.  
  
“Yama-chan…” Yuto call his bestfriend’s name subconsciously, and then a sudden realization struck him.  
  
He knows Yama-chan. No matter how harsh his mother is, he never once said that he hated her. He told Yuto that she is his mother after all, and he respected her. He said that every parents wanted the best for their children. And maybe this is her way to make him the best.  
  
Yeah. Yama-chan definitely won’t like him doing such a bratty actions toward his parents. Yama-chan might would hate him for doing so.  
  
And so he approaches the door and unlock it. He opens it slowly and is greeted by his startled mother.  
  
“Okaa-san, gomen for troubling you.” He bows deeply.  
  
“Yuto…” She pulls him into an embrace. “Yokatta.”  
  
Yuto smile. Ryosuke might be gone. But Yuto definitely will looking for him and bring him back. No matter what happen, he will find his bestfriend.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
“Hajimemashite. Boku wa Nakajima Yuto desu.”  
  
“Atashi wa Hajime Maria desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu !” The girl in front of him exclaim happily.  
  
Yuto smile. He knows he would getting along with this girl well. It’s not that bad to move to other town after all. He might be separated from his friends and old partner, but he definitely will find another here.  
  
“Tell me Yuto-kun, why did you joined this Org ?” Maria ask him out of the blue.  
  
“Eh ?” Yuto is startled by the sudden question. “Well, it actually to look for someone. I thought it would be easier if I’m I the Org. This Org knew a lot right ?”  
  
Maria shrug. “Maybe.”  
  
Yuto smile. “What about you ?”  
  
“Me ?” Maria pointing at herself. “I just accidentally joined in.”  
  
Yuto stare at her with an unconvinced look.  
  
“Okay, okay. I, wanted to know about the truth of my father’s death. The police said it was an accident, but I couldn’t just believed them. I turned out wrong after all, it WAS an accident. And since I’m here, it’s no harm to go on.” She explains plainly.  
  
Yuto nod in understanding and they both fall in silence.  
  
“Who is that person ?” Maria ask him suddenly again.  
  
“Huh ?” Yuto frown.  
  
“The one you’ve been looking for. Have you found that person yet ?” Maria tilt her head.  
  
“He’s a good friend of mine. And no, I haven’t found him yet. But someday I will. I’m sure of it.” Yuto stare at the ceiling with a determined look.  
  
Maria smile. “Ganbatte ne !”  
  
Yuto nod. “Hai.” He said firmly.  
  
‘Wait for me, Yama-chan. I will definitely found you.’ He thought surely.


End file.
